1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an inking unit for printing units of rotary presses.
2. Description of Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,051 discloses a sheet-processing offset printing press with a movable inking unit module, the inking unit module being driven by the drive of the printing unit via gear wheel connections.